


To the One I met in another world...

by magumarashi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, im not tagging zero in this bc it's technically just giratina lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Newton Graceland arrives in Alola to give a lecture on the Reverse World. Joining him are a pair of young lovers named Mitsumi and Zero...





	To the One I met in another world...

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years ago today, I got the idea for a fic that would eventually become my first complete longform work. It would also become my first time posting fanfiction online. That fic was Pocket Monsters Platinum--PMP for short. 
> 
> Even long after I finished writing it, the story and characters continued to hold a place in my heart. I'd originally planned to write more follow-up material to go with it (and tie up plot threads I'd intentionally left open), but I simply never got around to it. My interests migrated around. The stories were all there in my head, but my motivation was looking elsewhere. So, to mark PMP's 10th birthday, I decided to write a sort of conclusion. A snapshot of the characters' lives in the years since the fic ended.
> 
> This fic is set 5 years after PMP (only 5, because it takes place about halfway through Sun and Moon, which in my fic continuity is about 5 years after PMP). It also follows on from the revised 2nd edition, which you can find [right here on AO3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352071/chapters/28095768) This fic likely won't make a lot of sense out of context, haha...
> 
> Art that goes with this fic can be found [here!](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/174032515062/i-wrote-a-little-something-to-celebrate-the-10th)

****It was a day like any other at the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea city. Above the hum and whir of computers and the occasional banter of the researchers, the elevator bell sounded distantly from the hall. Professor Burnet shut the book in her hand - _The Otherworldly Creature and other Forgotten Myths_ \- and replaced it on the shelf before heading over to greet her visitors.

Standing just outside the elevator was a party of three. One the professor recognized: he was Dr. Newton Graceland, a scientist who specialized in the study of other worlds. Flanking him were two people the professor had never met: a tall man with silver hair, and a short young woman with black hair, carrying an Alolan Sandshrew in her arms. Graceland waved to Burnet as she approached.

“Alola, Doctor Graceland!” she said cheerily, waving back. “Long time no see!”

“Burnet! It’s been ages!” Newton responded. “How’ve you been?”

“Swell, thank you!” said Burnet. “How about you? How’s the wife and kids?”

“Ehhh…” Newton smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, “We’re divorced now, actually… Disappearing for a couple years didn’t do me any favors.”

“Ah, sorry to hear it,” said Burnet. “But, anyway--who’re your friends?”

“Oh!” said Newton, “Right--Burnet, these are my research assistants. They’ve been instrumental in helping me study the Reverse World up close.” He turned to his companions. “Go on, say hello!”

“My name is Zero,” said the tall man, holding out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Mitsumi,” said the young woman with a smile, “From Twinleaf town.”

“Good to meet you both, too!” said Burnet. She shook Zero’s hand excitedly. “Is this your first time in Alola?”

“It is,” said Mitsumi. Zero nodded along with her. “We’ve only been here a few days, but I already love it here! There’s not really a beach where I’m from…”

“Twinleaf has a beach, I thought,” said Newton.

“Oh--I mean, not like this!” said Mitsumi quickly, “Twinleaf’s beach is all rocky and cold.”

“Nice save,” said Zero quietly. Turning to Burnet, he added, “And--I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Right--the name’s Burnet!” said Professor Burnet, grinning. “I’m a researcher who studies Pokémon from other worlds. So, you could say I’m Dr. Graceland’s colleague!”

“She’s way more accomplished than I am, though,” said Newton, aside to Mitsumi. “Not too long ago, she discovered that there are Pokémon that live between dreams and reality!”

“Says the man who’s here to present his _own_ breakthrough findings!”

Newton grinned bashfully.

“Come on, I’ll show you around the lab,” said Burnet. “We’ve all been talking about your paper, so I’m sure everyone’s dying to meet you.”

“Sure, sure!” said Newton. “Come on, you two!”

Burnet and Newton took the lead, chatting like old friends. Mitsumi and Zero traded glances before following them into the lab proper.

The two of them had come on this trip at Newton’s insistence; he had been given two extra tickets for the symposium at which he would be presenting his findings. Ostensibly these were for his wife and son, but he decided to share them with Mitsumi and Zero instead. Mitsumi, at least, was excited by the chance to visit a place she’d never been. They’d spent the last few days adjusting to the time difference (and buying some more weather-appropriate clothing; their Sinnoh coats were entirely too warm). Mitsumi had even captured a couple of new Pokémon already--one of which she’d taken to carrying in her arms, its cool skin a handy defense against the tropical heat.

Burnet explained the function of the lab and some of the Pokémon she’d been studying before she let Newton talk more about his paper--a groundbreaking study of the Reverse World, never before examined through the eyes of science. It was a follow-up to his previous paper, in which he’d theorized about the existence of such a world, but was unable to prove it. He’d been a laughingstock in the scientific world for years. But now, he’d returned to academia to present solid, irrefutable evidence that the Reverse World really did exist.

The other researchers listened to him, enraptured--but all of his talking points were things Mitsumi and Zero had already known. The two of them instead wandered over to one of the bookshelves, eager for something to do.

“Hey, they have a book on Giratina.”

Mitsumi pointed it out to her companion. He smiled, intrigued.

“I wonder what it says…?”

Zero took the book off the shelf and opened it; Mitsumi read aloud from the first page:

_Very little is known about this elusive Pokémon. Myths concerning Giratina were very nearly lost to time; in many areas it is considered bad luck to say its name. It is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange._

“Fascinating,” said Zero. His smile widened slyly. “Of course, Giratina no longer resides in the Reverse World…”

Mitsumi giggled, and Zero carefully put the book back on the shelf. His eyes passed over the other titles, briefly; a casual observer would never have guessed that he could only barely read them.

“Mitsumi! Zero!”

Newton called out to them from across the lab.

“Burnet wants to take us out for dinner on the water tonight to celebrate--wanna come?”

The two of them looked at each other; Zero nodded in approval.

“Sure!” said Mitsumi.

※

That evening, the group piled into a booth at an open-air restaurant on the water. Mitsumi, Zero, and Newton took one side, facing the ocean; Burnet, her husband, and another researcher took the opposite bench. Mitsumi and Zero shared a menu, and Mitsumi helped her friend find his way through it. Once everyone had ordered food and drinks, the conversation turned to research.

“So Newton,” said Burnet--now that they were out of the lab, she was quick to drop the formalities, “You spent years studying the Reverse World, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you ever see Giratina?” Burnet’s eyes glimmered. “I mean, its existence has never been confirmed either way, but…”

“Oh, yeah, I saw it a few times,” said Newton.

“Whoa, really?!”

“Yeah,” Newton grinned, “It liked to check in on us at night, when all the lights were out…”

“Now you’re just pulling my leg!” Burnet laughed.

“I’m serious! I’ll have pictures of it at my talk!”

“I’m just joking, relax,” said Burnet, “But still. You’re lucky to have even _seen_ a Pokémon so rare, Newton. I’m a little jealous…”

Newton laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Next to him, Mitsumi and Zero traded knowing glances. If only Burnet knew… Then again, some things were better kept secret.

As the food arrived, Newton launched into more stories of his Reverse World escapades: the trials of using the Dimensional Machine, the struggle to grow crops in near-zero gravity, and a few anecdotes of chilling encounters with Giratina. For the most part, Zero and Mitsumi listened quietly as they worked through their meals. Every so often--whenever Newton brushed over the details of a particular anecdote--the two of them would glance at each other and share a smile.

It didn’t take long for the others to notice.

“You two keep sharing such simpering looks,” Burnet commented, smiling at them.

“Are we?” said Zero, flushing a little. “I hadn’t noticed…”

“Young lovebirds, eh?” Burnet teased.

“Well, we’ve been together five years…” said Mitsumi, smiling bashfully. “I guess I still can’t take my eyes off him.”

“M-Mitsumi, you’re making me blush…”

“Five years?” said Burnet, “That’s a pretty long time, for someone your age. How did you two meet?”

“Um…” Mitsumi had been asked this before, but she had yet to come up with a good story. After all--the real story of how they met would have been difficult to believe. “We just kinda… ran into each other on the road, and decided to travel together.”

“You’re being too modest,” said Zero. “Mitsumi saved me from a terrible fate. I wouldn’t be here now if she hadn’t stepped in at a crucial moment. In short--I owe her my life.”

“Aw, Zero--!”

“A terrible fate?” Burnet asked, riveted. “What happened?”

“I have no Pokémon of my own, you see,” Zero continued. “I don’t exactly have what it takes to be a trainer, but I still wanted to travel and see the world. At one point I was cornered by a dangerous Pokémon, but Mitsumi stepped in to rescue me… the rest is history.”

“So brave!!” said Burnet.

“Haha, yeah…” said Mitsumi. Zero was much better at lying than she was.

“It’s almost hard to believe that was five years ago,” said Newton. “Feels like it’s passed in the blink of an eye!”

“Indeed,” said Zero. “But I’m looking forward to the next five years of adventuring together.”

“And many more past that!” Mitsumi added.

“I’ll drink to that,” said Newton, raising his glass. “Cheers, everyone!”

“Hey, hey, let’s toast to you too!” said Burnet, “You’re the man of the hour, after all!”

“Shucks, Burnet, you make it sound like I’m getting married…!”

Amid the clink of glasses and hooting of laughter, Mitsumi couldn’t help turning her gaze to the ocean. The summer sun was slowly inching toward the horizon, dazzling the surface of the sea. She leaned on Zero a little as she brought her own glass to her lips.

 

_That’s right… it’s been about five years since I came to this world._

 

The sun had just gone down, and the air was beginning to cool. Mitsumi stood on the balcony of their room in the Tide Song Hotel, watching the ocean as an evening breeze played in her hair. The sound of distant waves could reach her even on the fifth floor.

_All sorts of things have happened in the years we’ve been together._

First there had been one final showdown with Charon, who was all that remained of Team Galactic’s once-formidable numbers. Having successfully rebuilt Newton’s machine to copy Pokémon’s powers, Charon next set his sights on Giratina. He’d watched the events at Spear Pillar remotely; knowing that Giratina remained with Mitsumi, he lured the two of them to the secluded fields of Glacidia. He was able to ensnare Giratina with the machine, and was very nearly successful--if it hadn’t been for Shaymin’s aromatherapy, Zero might not have made it out of there alive. Once he recovered, Zero took on Charon in battle for dominance of the Reverse World. With his still-incomplete powers, Charon was handily defeated.

Some time after that, Mitsumi and Zero met a girl named Hikari at the Canalave Library. Hikari was investigating the conflict between Dialga and Palkia, as she’d witnessed it firsthand at Alamos town a few months prior. Mitsumi and Zero traveled with her to Michina--a place with a special connection to Arceus--to see if they could finally end the dragons’ age-old squabble. Once there, however, they discovered that Arceus’ relationship to Michina was a bitter grudge, and the godlike Pokémon intended to lay waste to the town in revenge for a centuries-old betrayal. With Dialga’s help, the group traveled back in time in an attempt to understand what had happened, that they might be able to sway Arceus in the present. It was an ordeal more terrifying than anything Mitsumi had seen at Spear Pillar, or even Glacidia--she had to watch her friends fall, one by one, to keep Arceus out of the hands of an ancient evil. Arceus was able to restore them in the end, but the memories remained. She’d almost lost Zero a second time that day.

Once the betrayal had been undone, and the world’s balance restored, Arceus took Mitsumi aside.

“You’ve more than exceeded our expectations,” he’d told her. “But I know you must be yearning for home. Rejoice, young human. As thanks for all you’ve done, I can send you back to your original world.”

“Zero told me it was permanent…” Mitsumi answered.

“Really? A laughable thought. Why should I--supreme being, creator of all that is known--not be able to reverse what I’ve done? If Giratina told you I cannot, then he lied to you.”

 

_“Why did you lie to me?!”_

Mitsumi confronted him about it that night. The look on his face when he realized that she knew--that Arceus told her the truth--was still burned into her memory.

“I didn’t want you to leave…” he said, looking away. “I’ve never had a friend before, and I was afraid that if I told you that you could go back, you would leave--!"

“That’s it?! _That’s_ your reason?!”

Zero flinched.

“Mitsumi, I’m sorry, I--!”

“Zero… I wish you’d given me the _choice!”_

 

She’d stormed out of the room that night. They’d been together a year, more than that, but the thought of spending the night in the same room as him suddenly made her skin crawl. She needed to be as far away from him as possible--so she could decide what to do. So that she could decide _for herself_ what to do. She flew straight to Twinleaf town, went up to her room, and cried.

She didn’t see Zero again for about six months. In that time she wandered the region, aimlessly, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. Of course she wanted to return home--rather, she knew she ought to. Her real family and friends were waiting for her, and the other Mitsumi was probably having a rough time in her place.

And yet…

Several times she stood at the base of Mt. Coronet, looking up toward Spear Pillar. It would be easy enough to find Arceus and have him reverse what he’d done. She could wake up the next morning in her own bed, in her own world. And yet each time, she couldn’t bring herself to take another step. Her Pokémon, the friends she’d made here… what would they do if she disappeared? Could she live with herself if she turned her back on this world?

At the end of six months, Mitsumi felt no more sure of herself than when she’d started. Each time she thought about what to do, she ended up thinking herself in circles--then throwing herself into Pokémon battles, desperately trying to get her worries off her mind. She finally made up her mind to visit Sendoff Spring; a place she remembered Newton saying had some connection to the Reverse World. She couldn’t know whether Zero would come to meet her or not, but it didn’t matter. Even if she wasn’t sure if she could forgive him, the fact remained that he was the only person who knew her secret. This was a problem that nobody else would understand, or even believe.

She arrived to find Sendoff Spring blanketed in mist. For most, this would be reason enough to turn back, but Mitsumi continued through the forest until she reached the edge of a still lake. The silence of this place seemed to have its own weight. Mitsumi took a seat at the water’s edge, gazing at her reflection--a face that didn’t even belong to her.

_What am I doing here…?_

Just as she was starting to wonder why she’d even come here, her reflection began to warp before her eyes. After a minute it vanished, and Zero was there, gazing back at her from the other side. For a while, they said nothing--each trying to find the right words, or perhaps assuming there was nothing they could say to each other.

“... it’s been a long time,” said Zero at length. “I… honestly didn’t expect you to still be here.”

“... me either…” Mitsumi admitted. “I just… every time I think I’m gonna go back, I just… can’t.”

She looked away from him.

“What if I go back and hate it?” she continued. “What if I have to live the rest of my boring, normal life knowing that a world like this exists, and I gave it up? What if--what if I regret it?”

She drew herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“I like my life here… but my life at home wasn’t bad either. I hate this, knowing that I can’t have them both… I hate it…”

Mitsumi sniffled, trying to hold back her tears--but in the end, she couldn’t stop them. She covered her face with her hands, as if that would do anything to keep Zero from seeing her cry.

Zero said nothing, simply watching her from the water’s surface. He waited until her sobs died down and her tears dried before finally responding.

“Sleep on it one more day,” he said. “If tomorrow, you still think it best to return to your world, then seek out Arceus at Spear Pillar. Do not hesitate any longer. But if that is indeed your decision… please at least ensure that your Pokémon have someone to take care of them. That is all I ask--if I have the right to ask anything.”

Mitsumi nodded, wiping her eyes.

“Yeah,” she said. “Thank you, Zero… I’ll think about it a little more…”

Zero bowed his head to her, and his image dissolved into ripples on the water’s surface. Mitsumi was once again staring at her reflection--the reflection she’d been forced to call her own. She got to her feet.

_I’ve been thinking about this for six months… what’s another night gonna hurt?_

 

The next morning, Mitsumi made her way back to Sendoff Spring. By now the fog had lifted, and the surface of the lake reflected the sky as perfectly as a mirror. She stood once again at the water’s edge, waiting for Zero to appear--but instead, the water began to ripple more violently than it had the previous day. A hole opened up in the water’s surface, and beyond it Mitsumi could see a vast sky dotted by islands of land.

She stared at it for a while, wondering if this was really for the best--but then she steeled her resolve.

_I’ve come this far, after all._

Mitsumi took a deep breath and stepped forward, letting herself be caught in the gravity of another world.

She didn’t have far to fall. There was an island a few yards below her, and she landed on her feet in the grass. It had been months since she’d been here last, but the Reverse World remained as pristine and beautiful as it had been the first time she’d seen it. Perhaps even more so, without the clouds of pollution staining her view.

There was an unearthly roar from behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. Mitsumi turned around to see Giratina floating at the island’s edge, its streamers billowing in a nonexistent breeze. For a while, it eyed her quietly. Expectantly. Waiting for her to speak first, as it physically could not.

"Giratina--” she said, but paused. “No... Zero.”

Giratina nodded to her, indicating that it was listening.

“I’ve… I’ve decided that I’m going to stay here in the Pokémon world.”

The Pokémon tilted its head in surprise.

“Am I allowed to have complex feelings about this?” Mitsumi continued. “I know I should go back, but I don’t want to regret it. Actually, you know what--I’m _terrified_ of regretting it. I’m so scared of regretting it that I spent the past six months just doing nothing, running away from that choice instead of trying to do something about my fear. Talking to you made me realize that I can’t keep going in circles like this.”

Mitsumi clenched her fists and met the legendary Pokémon’s gaze.

“So I’ve decided that I’m going to do everything I can in this world. I’m going to travel with my Pokémon and see other regions, challenge gyms, take on leagues and contests… This world is full of so many amazing things, and I don’t want to miss a second of it. I’m going to make sure that by the time I go back, I have nothing left to regret!”

Mitsumi looked at her feet--she felt better now that she’d said it, but her heart was still racing.

“And… I want you to come with me.”

Giratina’s eyes widened.

“I know I have my Pokémon too, but traveling without anyone to talk to gets pretty lonely. I don’t really have anyone I can confide in about, you know…You’re the only one who knows my secret, so… A-Anyway, I want to travel with you again. What do you think?”

In response, Giratina began to glow; its body shrunk down as it changed forms. Zero alighted gently onto the grass and walked toward her, still keeping a respectful distance. He looked her over quietly before glancing away, frowning.

“Why did you come back for me?” he asked. “Haven’t I caused you enough pain…?”

“Well, I’m not here to forgive you, but…” Mitsumi sighed. “Teaching Pokémon to learn from their mistakes--isn’t that what a trainer’s job is?”

Zero looked back up at her.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday,” she said. “About… if I _did_ decide to go back, finding someone to take my Pokémon. I thought about Pokémon who are abandoned because their trainers don’t want to deal with them, or don’t want to spend the time training them. Pokémon who get abandoned over little, stupid things…”

She smiled at him.

“This isn’t little or stupid, of course. You really did hurt me, and I really am still mad at you. But people and Pokémon both make mistakes. I _know_ you can be better than this. And… I’m not the kind of trainer who can just abandon their Pokémon. So… I want you to come with me. Okay?”

The look on Zero’s face at that moment… Mitsumi didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget it. She offered a hand to him, and he gratefully took it. The warmth of his hand through his glove was so comfortingly familiar…

 

“What are you thinking about?”

Zero’s voice snapped her back to the present. Mitsumi turned around as he came to join her on the hotel room balcony.

“Oh, uh,” she flushed, “Stuff.”

“Stuff, huh?” said Zero, raising an eyebrow. “Still a terrible liar, as usual.”

He leaned on the railing a little, the wind playing in his silver hair.

“You can be honest with me,” he said teasingly. “What’s on your mind, Mitsumi?”

Mitsumi turned her gaze back to the ocean, softly oscillating beneath the darkening sky. She hadn’t quite realized how long she’d been standing out here, reminiscing.

“Just thinking about everything that’s happened, the last few years…”

“I see,” said Zero. “Professor Burnet got you thinking, didn’t she?”

“Yeah…”

Zero waited for a bit to pose his next question--almost as though he was afraid to ask it. It wasn’t until Mitsumi looked over at him, brow raised quizzically, that he worked up the courage to speak his mind.

“Mitsumi…” he said, “Are you… still happy here? In the Pokémon world?”

“What kind of question is that?” Mitsumi shot back, grinning. “Of course I am. I’m not just saying that, either. The last five years…” She leaned back from the railing a little bit, eyes on the horizon. “I dunno, I started really feeling like I belong here. I can have dreams and goals here that I couldn’t have back home.”

“What do you mean?”

“Back in my world, knowing a lot about Pokémon couldn’t really get you anywhere. It would be really hard to make a career out of it, so society didn’t give it a lot of value. But here… if you have a Pokémon, the whole world opens up.”

It almost sounded like a platitude, but she truly believed it. Her own journey was the proof. In the last five years, she’d traveled all around Sinnoh in search of new things to discover. She’d challenged gyms, tried her hand at Pokémon Contests, learned to bake a perfect Poffin, dug for fossils in the Underground, and tested her mettle in the Battle Frontier. She even traveled to other regions--and was personally invited to compete in an international tournament in Unova.

And through it all, her Pokémon had been at her side.

“As long as you’re with Pokémon, you can do _anything_ ,” Mitsumi continued. “They said that a lot in the games, but being able to live this kind of life for real… it’s better than I ever could have dreamed. I feel like I’ve finally been able to really be myself, and you know what? I wouldn’t trade that for the world. So…”

She looked back at him with a bashful smile.

“I guess you can say I’ve accepted that I don’t want to go back. At least not for a while.”

Zero nodded to her, though the relief was clear on his face.

“Besides,” Mitsumi went on, “If I went back now, I’d still have things to regret not doing.”

“Oh?” said Zero, interest piqued, “Like what?”

Mitsumi only smiled at him, something coy in her expression now. Zero tilted his head.

“Like what, Mitsumi?”

“You know,” she said, voice low. “Stuff.”

“You’re going to have to be a bit less vague--!”

Mitsumi took a step forward and grabbed hold of her friend’s shirt collar, pulling him into a kiss. She lingered there a while, savoring the taste of his lips, before finally stepping back.

“This kind of stuff,” she said.

“Oh…!” Zero stared at her, cheeks flushed. “I see…!!”

Mitsumi laughed gently.

“Wanna make out?”

“Sure,” Zero returned her laugh. “Why even ask, when you know my answer already?”

Mitsumi took her partner’s hand, leading him back into the room. She flopped onto the bed, and he followed soon after, meeting her lips with another tender kiss. After five-odd years together, his kisses had a certain familiarity to them that made her feel at ease. In a world that seemed to defy her expectations at every turn, it was nice to have something that always stayed constant--like the feeling of his lips on hers.

Mitsumi reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Even if I were to return home, my love for you is the kind of thing that can’t be replaced._

_And so… I’d like to stay here with you. Just a little longer…_

 

※

 

_To Dialga, He gave the heart of flowing time._

_To Palkia, He gave the breath of stable space._

_To me, He gave… nothing. No purpose to guide my way._

_I was never satisfied with the knowledge that my siblings had something I did not. It felt as though the Original One was withholding something from me. Why should He create me--a third child--on little more than a whim?_

_Frustrated with my lack of purpose, bored of my empty days, and desperately wanting to be needed for something, I finally confronted my Father to ask why I was not given a purpose. To see if He had a role for me to play--anything at all._

_“You wish to know the truth, Samael?” the Original One asked me. “Even if that truth may hurt you?”_

_But I was desperate, and accepted what the truth might bring._

_“To your siblings I granted the highest responsibility of bringing balance to all of creation. If some calamity were to befall either of them, the very fabric of the universe would unravel. Such things are not an easy fix, even for one such as myself. For that reason, I created you. If your siblings are unable to fulfill their duties, you will continue in their stead until they are able to recover.”_

_“So I am nothing but their replacement?”_

_“Well, not in so many words, of course--!”_

_The damage was done._

_I withdrew from my siblings, and spent many years wallowing in my envy. That envy was left to fester into anger, and then to hatred--and from there into a plan. I met with my siblings individually, in secret; to each one, I hinted that the Original One favored the other. That was enough to spark jealousy and resentment between them. Their conflict soon erupted into an all-out war, fought tooth and nail. And I merely sat back and watched, content knowing that whichever one fell first would bequeath their purpose to me._

_The Original One did not find the conflict amusing._

_Unable to becalm my jealous siblings, He chose instead to separate them, sending each to their own impenetrable realm--vowing never again to let their paths cross. The Knower of All Things was of course aware of what I had done, and to me He gave the gravest punishment of all. For my rebellious behavior I was cast into the Reverse World, from which I could observe the world of Pokémon and people. All around me were windows into the lives of other Pokémon; Pokémon that could bond with humans and forge friendships. That could strive toward a mutual purpose._

_Even though I could come and go between the Reverse and real worlds freely, that didn’t change the fact that I was different from those Pokémon lucky enough to have human companions. In the real world, I was forced to take on the guise of a hideous beast. My size and demeanor struck fear into the hearts of all who saw me. Humans came to see me as an ill omen, and my forays into the real world grew less frequent._

_Just as I had cursed my siblings with envy, so I too was cursed--with insatiable loneliness and crushing jealousy in equal measure._

_~_

_I had given up finding any sort of companionship, and hardened my heart to humans. That was when I found her._

_Mitsumi accepted me. Trusted me. Gave me purpose._

_I owe much of what I am to her._

_That the conflict between Dialga and Palkia was my doing all along…_

_There are some things I pray I never have occasion to tell her._

_~_

“Would you like to know my name?”

“Huh?” Mitsumi rolled over to look at him, brows furrowed. He could make out her expression even in the darkness; she’d just turned out the lamp in their hotel room and climbed into bed beside him.

“Surely you must have figured out that Zero isn’t my real name,” said Zero quietly.

“I mean, that was obvious the second I found out you were Giratina,” Mitsumi teased.

“True,” Zero conceded, “But ‘Giratina’ isn’t really my name either. That’s the name I was given by humans, but I have another name--I suppose you might call it a ‘true’ name--that was given to me by Arceus. A name known to only a precious few.”

“Huh…” said Mitsumi.

“It’s been weighing on me… after all this time, I figured you ought to know my true name.”

“Well, what is it?”

“It’s… Samael,” said Zero. He grimaced. “This is actually my first time trying to say it aloud. I’m not sure it suits me…”

“Samael, huh…?” Mitsumi frowned. “Yeah, I dunno. It’d be weird to call you anything other than Zero.”

“I would be honored if you kept calling me Zero, then,” said Zero, his expression warming. “I think I prefer it that way. Zero is a name I chose for myself--and you were the one who gave it meaning.”

Mitsumi couldn’t help smiling, but another question was already on her lips.

“Do all Pokémon have, uh… real names?”

“Yes--given by their parents. Most can’t communicate these names, of course, so they seem content to go by whatever name their trainer gives them.”

“And what about Arceus? Does he have a real name?”

“He does, but… it’s not pronounceable by human lips. Unknowable. I don’t even know how to begin to describe it…” Zero shifted slightly, eyes on the ceiling. “It’s something you _feel_ more than hear.”

“I can’t even imagine something like that…” said Mitsumi. “But it must be lonely, with nobody who can call you by your true name…”

“Perhaps He intended it to be that way,” said Zero. “The Original One does many things beyond my understanding. Rather--He seems to strive toward the incomprehensible.”

Mitsumi giggled.

“Well, whatever,” she said, cuddling up to him. “I’m glad you told me your name, Zero. Even if I’m not gonna use it.”

“I’m also glad I told you,” Zero responded. “It’s one more secret that you and I can share.”

“We seem to have a lot of those.”

“Indeed.”

Mitsumi closed her eyes. Zero couldn’t help thinking how peaceful she looked, resting her head on the pillow next to his… As a Pokémon, he had no opinions on what humans considered attractive. Most humans looked about the same to him. But Mitsumi was _his_ human--his trainer, his lover--and for that fact, she was the most beautiful human he’d ever seen. The sight of her never failed to set his heart at ease.

Mitsumi’s gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Zero… I’m glad I met you.”

Zero smiled.

“I feel the same about you, Mitsumi.”

And to himself, Zero thought: _Perhaps more than you can ever know…_

 

※

 

Newton’s lecture was part of the symposium’s morning bloc of programming; once it let out, Mitsumi and Zero had a little more free time to themselves. Their flight back to Sinnoh was scheduled for the following afternoon. Mitsumi practically dragged Zero to the beach, wanting to take advantage of what little beach time they had left.

Having visited Heahea beach earlier in the trip, the two of them this time ventured over to Hano beach. The difference between the two was almost like night and day; while the former had the unkempt charm of a public beach, Hano Grand Hotel’s beach was as manicured as a postcard photo. A few beachgoers could be seen lying on new-looking chairs, shaded by umbrellas with the hotel logo. A few children could be seen playing with well-trained Pokémon at the water’s edge, supervised by watchful mothers. The one thing this beach _didn’t_ seem to have was wild Pokémon--Mitsumi kept her eye out for signs of movement below the waves, but there was hardly even a shadow to be found. The occasional Wingull flew by, but it was quick to turn back around toward land.

“What’s the fun of a beach if there’s no Pokémon…?” she sighed.

“Shrew,” the Pokémon in her arms added, agreeing.

“Oh, what’s that up there?” said Zero, pointing to a round, brown item lying in the sand some paces ahead. “That seems like it might be a Pokémon.”

“Easy way to check,” said Mitsumi. She took her Pokédex from her purse and turned it on, aiming it at the unidentified object ahead of them. The Pokédex pinged, bringing up the image of a round, brown creature with six pink spikes on its back.

 _“Pyukumuku. Sea Cucumber Pokémon. Type: Water._ _It lives in shallow seas, such as areas near a beach. It can eject its internal organs, which it uses to engulf its prey or battle enemies.”_

“Lovely…” said Zero, grimacing.

“I dunno,” said Mitsumi, taking another look at the picture. “Are those its eyes, in front? It looks kinda cute…”

Mitsumi looked up as someone crossed into her field of vision. A younger girl dressed in red walked straight up to Pyukumuku and bent down to pick it up. Just as Mitsumi was beginning to think the little thing might be _her_ Pokémon, the girl stepped back and lobbed Pyukumuku as hard as she could toward the ocean.

“Ah!!” Mitsumi couldn’t help crying out.

“Oh dear…!!” Zero added.

The Pokémon hit the water with a light _sploosh_ , disappearing beneath the surface as though it were a rock. Mitsumi was already rushing over to the girl in red, and Zero quickly followed her.

“Excuse me!”

“Huh?” the girl in red turned to face her, black hair bobbing.

“What was that for?!”

“What was what--?”

“You just threw that poor Pokémon like a baseball!”

“It doesn’t hurt ‘em,” said the other girl matter-of-factly. “Pyukumuku like to loaf around on the beach, but a lot of tourists think they’re gross, so places like the Hano Grand will pay trainers to get rid of ‘em. Pyukumuku chucking is practically an Alolan tradition!”

“Oh…” Mitsumi felt a little stupid for calling her out. “Still though… isn’t there any other way to get them to move? Maybe you could bait them with treats…”

“Unfortunately not,” said girl, “Once a Pyukumuku finds a spot it likes, it’ll keep coming back to that spot no matter what--even if it gets moved. See, look.”

The girl swung her bag around and opened the flap. Inside, nestled among empty Pokeballs and healing items, was a very comfortable-looking Pyukumuku. This one was slightly smaller than the one she’d tossed into the ocean.

“I met this guy on Hau’oli beach,” the girl explained, “I couldn’t get it to leave my bag, so now it’s my traveling buddy.”

“Pyu,” said the Pokémon.

“How rude,” Zero commented. “You could at least say hello.”

“Pyu.”

“It seems he’d like you to close the bag again,” said Zero.

“Sounds about right,” said the girl, closing her bag back up. “Anyway, I’m guessing you two aren’t from around here?”

“Was it that easy to tell…?” said Mitsumi apologetically.

“It’s okay. I haven’t been here long either,” the other trainer grinned. “My name’s Narumi. I just moved here from Sinnoh a few months ago.”

“Oh! That’s where we’re from too!” said Mitsumi, “I’m Mitsumi, from Twinleaf town, and this is my boyfr--partner, Zero.”

“You can say boyfriend, it’s okay,” said Zero. “It’s nice to meet you, Narumi. Where in Sinnoh are you from?”

“I’m from Sandgem town,” said Narumi. “We were practically neighbors, huh?”

“Oh, wow!” said Mitsumi. “You’re right, that’s really close by! I wonder if we’ve ever passed each other without knowing…”

“Maybe!” said Narumi. “Anything big happening in Sinnoh lately? I haven’t been following the news at all since I became a trainer…”

The two girls fell into step with each other as they talked, with Zero trailing not too far behind. Each time they came upon a wayward Pyukumuku, Narumi would stop to toss it back into the sea before continuing where they left off. Before long the conversation wandered away from current events; the girls talked about their favorite Pokémon, their goals as trainers, and even a little about where their journeys have taken them so far. All the while, Zero contributed only occasionally--truthfully, nothing made him happier than seeing Mitsumi talk earnestly about Pokémon.

After the better part of an hour, Narumi noticed they’d been combing the beach fruitlessly for a while now; they’d tossed all the Pyukumuku off the beach. Narumi plopped down in the sand, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Phew…!” she said. “Pyukumuku chucking really goes by quick when you’ve got someone to talk to.”

“I guess so!” said Mitsumi, taking a seat next to her. Zero joined them at Mitsumi’s side. “I had no idea Alola had such cute Pokémon, too. I think customs said we could catch up to six Pokémon here, so I might have to catch a Pyukumuku before we go home…”

“You think Pyukumuku are cute?” said Zero.

“You don’t?”

“Oh, that reminds me,” said Narumi. “I don’t think I asked earlier--what brings you two out here?”

“Right!” said Mitsumi. “We’re here because our friend Newton Graceland was giving a talk about other worlds at a conference, and he had extra tickets.”

“Other worlds…?” said Narumi. “Like, other dimensions and stuff?”

“Yeah,” said Mitsumi.

“Now that I think of it, Professor Burnet was talking about that too,” said Narumi. “She told me about this place called Ultra Space, where totally different kinds of Pokémon called Ultra Beasts live. It all seems kinda Farfetch’d to me. I mean--are there really Pokémon from other worlds?”

Mitsumi and Zero shared a glance, each wondering if they should divulge the truth.

“I mean, it’d be weird if there weren’t,” said Mitsumi, before Zero could say anything. “There are more worlds out there than we’ll ever really know. More than one of em’s gotta have Pokémon, right?”

“I guess that makes sense…” said Narumi, though she sounded unconvinced.

As the conversation lulled a bit, Mitsumi looked out at the ocean: at swimmers bobbing among the waves, water Pokémon at their side. At the flocks of Wingull dancing lazily on a warm sea breeze. At her own Sandshrew, which curiously returned her gaze. It was the kind of scenery she’d grown accustomed to seeing, in one permutation or another--all around her, the world teemed with Pokémon.

Mitsumi smiled to herself.

“But you know… I think I like this world best of all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who's read PMP-whether they were there from the beginning, or read later editions of the story--thank you. I wouldn't be where I am as a writer without you.
> 
> Through writing PMP I learned a lot about myself as a writer, and in the two years I spent writing it, I was able to grow and experiment in ways I hadn't given myself a chance to before. It was also my first time writing for an audience more than just myself; somehow people started reading my fic and getting invested in it. The comments people left and the feedback I got were a big part of what kept me coming back to it despite periods of low motivation, and the people I met in the comments section are still some of my closest net friends.
> 
> While I don't foresee myself returning to longform Pokemon fic for a while--who knows? As Jun says, "There's no end to Pokemon." There are always more dreams and adventures to be had. Whenever "next time" comes, I hope you all will join me for the ride.


End file.
